The Unknown Story
by Lestat's Lover
Summary: This is the story you never heard. It takes place after FF9, but before FF10.


OoOo,  
Wish on a star  
Make my dream come true,  
My fantasy,  
Wield me a sword,  
Make me free as the clouds are  
I wanna fall in love   
I wanna go on a great adventure  
OoOo  
Wield me a sword  
Make my dream come true   
My fantasy  
I wanna roam the skies up high  
I wanna fly on the clouds  
I want to fall in love  
Go on a great adventure  
Be a hero  
Be a legend  
OoOo  
Wish on a star  
Wield me a sword  
Save my soul  
Make me an angel  
I wanna fly in the golden lights  
Up above   
OoOo  
Wish on a star  
Wield me a sword  
Make me an angel  
Give me a lover  
I wanna fall in love  
OoOo  
Make my dream  
Come true  
  
The young prince sang as he sat in his room all alone. His evil uncle tried to take over Brent's kingdom. It was rightfully his. His parents had died and they had left the kingdom to him. His uncle pretended as if the prince had suddenly disapeared. That wasn't the truth. The 13 year old boy was kept locked away in his tower. He had no friends. The only thing he had left from his parents was a star pendent. He had a very unique gift. He was a Psy mage. Wich was fairly new. Never before had anyone heard or seen a Psy mage before. They were like mythical creatures. They were very rare. They have the ability to read minds, make things float, and they also used magic. They were considered very powerful. The young prince was turned into a 6-year-old by his uncle's black mage. He was never seen again.  
  
Tonight the stars were bright. It was as if they were reaching out to Brent, the young prince. His star pendant was glowing. He was very amazed by this, because this had never happened before. A mystical song, the song of the summoners, played over and over in his dreams. He had never known that it was the summoner's song. He was all alone. The air was still and hot. It was the middle of summer. Brent wanted to be out in the town. Brent had praticed his fighting and magical skills. He was very advanced in his magic. He was also a good fighter. He wished to travel destroying evil. Just like his heros. Zidane, Garnet, and Vivi had done. He wished to fight along side them.   
  
The pendant glowed brightly. He looked out into the town. He saw the hussle and bussle of the town. How he wished to be part of it. "Lalalala" he san the song over and over. The pendant glowed even more brightly. He held the pendant in his hands. He chanted, "POWER OF THE STAR, GIVE ME YOUR STRENGTH!" His whole body felt strange. He was turning back into a 13 year old boy.  
  
'ALL RIGHT IM BACK AND READY THAN EVER!' The pendant still glowed. He thought it shouldn't because he used a wish. He tried to wish again. 4 balls of light came out from the sky.   
The lights shot out of the pendent. They where a brillant white color. They formed into a dagger. This was no ordinary dagger. It used magic. The dagger had the head of an eagle on the end of it. The head was made of pure gold. The acctuall blade was made of a starnge substance. It was unknown. If used it right the dagger had great power. Brent took it in his hands and took his robes. He put them on. He said a prayer and jumped out of the window. "Hey!!! WHAT OR WHO IS THAT?" The towns people where scared. They had no clue who it was.   
  
He got down to the ground, looked back, and ran. As Brent ran the towns people tried to see if they could find out who this strange person was. *Bamn* He had run into a garud. "HEY! STOP THAT BOY!" The guard yelled. The guard was dressed in all silver. The guard tried to run after the boy, but it was no use. The metal slowed him down. Brent darted down the streets. "Whoa!" Brent had stoped just in time. The guard had his sword out. "Fine want a battle?? Bring it on!" Brent was confident that he could beat this dumpy guy. "PSY BALL" The ball of energy formed in Brent's hand. "YA!!" Brent threw the ball at the guard. The guard flew back. "Hey, what are you all staring at??" Brent was a little scared, but his impression seemed to make the people think he was angry. "Hey, look what that FREAK did to that guard!" One angry towns person shouted. "YA! LETS GET HIM!" The towns people rushed after him. Brent ran as fast as he could. "HEY KID! OVER HERE" The strange man yelled. Brent decided to follow. He thought nothing could be worse than this. They ran into a dark alley. The man hopped from wall to wall. Brent decided to try to use his floating tecnique. Brent jumed into the air and flew up onto the top of the building.  
  
  



End file.
